


Molly in the Kitchen with an Iron Skillet

by Wetislandinthenorthatlantic



Series: Tumblr Prompts to celebrate 60 Followers [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Molly, F/M, Mollcroft, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr: Someone breaks into Mycroft's house and Molly saves the day with a cast iron skillet "Tangled" style.</p><p>For you @mugglebornprincess</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly in the Kitchen with an Iron Skillet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugglebornprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglebornprincess/gifts).



> This work is purely for entertainment. 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters!

Mycroft took a deep breath as his mind raced to find something to say – anything that would buy him some time. Having found Ivan waiting in the kitchen Mycroft had tripped the silent alarm.

It would be exactly 4:30 minutes before the SAS squad arrived.

Molly was still asleep upstairs and before him stood an old foe. Ivan and Mycroft’s battle had gone on for decades and it looked like the Serbian had finally gotten the upper hand. Ivan flicked the safety off his gun and smiled at Mycroft.

“I have waited for this for a long time my friend. It will be such a shame that our game is now over. I will miss this so much,” Ivan’s English was thick with Serbian accent.

Mycroft forced himself to take a moment. Not speak instantly. At this point each second that passed gave him an advantage. 

“Ivan we are gentlemen. Do you think this is fair on my housekeeper?” Mycroft gestured at the gun.

Ivan snorted, “I do not give a damn about your housekeeper. It is time for my revenge. I do not care who cleans it up.” Ivan raised his gun and with a steady hand and pointed it directly at Mycroft’s head.

It would still be at least two minutes before the SAS arrived. He had lost. Mycroft was not a sentimental man but nevertheless his eyes closed and he sent a silent prayer to Molly asking for forgiveness. Mycroft was resigned. He was ready. The next sound in the room would be the snap of the gun. Would the sound make it to his ears before he was dead? Mycroft inhaled what he anticipated would be his last breath.

But it didn't happen that way.

The next sound Mycroft heard was a sickening crack like something solid impacting on something that was hard and soft at the same time. And then a large thud.

His body remained frozen in the middle of the kitchen but after a few seconds Mycroft slowly opened his eyes. The terror Mycroft had been feeling was now replaced by total shock.

Ivan was unceremoniously splayed on the ground. The gun was still clutched in his hand. Blood was pooling on the kitchen floor, having seeped out of his right ear, nose and mouth. Ivan’s head had a distinct dent in it where his skull had been cracked.

Molly, still in her pyjamas was standing behind Ivan with the cast iron skillet in her hand. If the skillet had been replaced with a tennis racquet Mycroft would easily guess by her perfect stance that Molly had hit a brilliant shot probably travelling about 100mph, with the ball landing just inside the baseline of her opponent. The skillet remained in the perfect follow-through position.

Mycroft and Molly just stood looking at each other.

“Thank you,” were the first words Mycroft said to Molly.

“I think I killed him.”

“Yes my dear you did,” answered Mycroft calmly.

“How much trouble am I in?” asked Molly with a quiver in her voice.

Mycroft faked a frown as his eyes rolled up giving the impression he was reading a list in his head, “Let’s see … you have just managed to terminate #3 on Interpol’s most wanted list. Ivan was wanted in at least seven different countries for a cornucopia of underhanded dealings from corporate embezzling, to drug trafficking, to internet piracy and most recently crimes against humanity. And, he was mere seconds away from assassinating me after having broken into my own home. My guess is the worst thing you can look forward to will be an honour from the Queen.” Mycroft’s expression had softened. Molly certainly would not be punished for what had just happened.

Mycroft walked over, gently took the skillet out of Molly’s trembling hands and put it back on the stove.

“I, on the other hand will have to come to terms with the fact that my very lovely, very brave, and very normal Molly will soon be either a Dame or a Baroness — which in some circles might make you even slightly more important than me.” Mycroft had a smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around his very shaken Molly.

Seconds later the SAS team burst into the kitchen with their guns drawn, shouting and barking orders as the SAS do. After only a short while the team departed – the situation was all under control and they weren’t really needed.

The head of the SAS team quietly pulled Molly aside and handed her his card. He said if Molly was ever interested in a career change to give him a call. He could always use someone like her on his team. Molly giggled and Mycroft gave him the dirtiest of looks. 

That morning Mycroft decided it was best to take Molly out for breakfast rather than make bacon in the murder weapon.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of six prompts in this series. At some point part of this work or none of this work might end up in one of my larger stories.


End file.
